magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Amiga Computing Issue 3
August 1988 issue costing £1.95 (Vol 1. No. 3) Amiga Scene Amiga on the Festival Fringe - (7) :Amiga art is set to take a bow at the world famous Edinburgh International Festival. ... and doing well in Norway - (7) :Reports from Norway indicate a thriving Amiga community there. Sprites are getting bigger - (7) :US Gold's latest conversion from Capcom is Street Fighter, which features some of the largest sprites yet to be seen on the Amiga. Speeding a spreadsheet - (7) :Amiga fever has gripped the folks at Digital International Getting organised - (7) :Five integrated programs to organise your appointments, notes and files are contained on WordPerfect Library, which will be released in the UK this summer. Maria leaves the scene. - (7) :Barbarian II is coming but this time publisher Palace Software is taking no chances with its packaging. Drive to make Amiga the German standard - Gregor Neumann - ½ page (8) This Christmas will belong to the Amiga - 1 page (8-9) :Report on the Eleventh Commodore Computer Show. Faster printer drivers on latest Workbench - Jim Butterfield - ½ page (9) On the Games Front - 1 page (10) :Pool of Radiance, Fire & Forget, Better Dead Than Alien, Mortville Manor, Atron 5000, Bomb Busters, Romantic Encounters at the Dome, Kampfgruppe, Ultima V, Skyfox II, World Tour Golf, Kill or Die Features Communications: Amiga Online - Stuart Williams - 4 pages (22-23,25-26) :Stuart Williams finds the phone line has him hooked when he's caught in the communications net. Music: Sounds Sensational - Christopher Humphries - 2 pages (27-28) :Christopher Humphries takes a second delve into the world of Amiga sound. Hardware: Into the silicon underworld - Rupert Goodwins - 4 pages (38-39,41-42) :Rupert Goodwins takes an electron's eye view of the inside of his Amiga. Follow him on a digital diversion. Interface: Dealing DOS a wild card - Phil South - 1½ pages (57-58) :The plain man's guide to CLI Amiga Letters - 2 pages (61-62) Amiga Answers - 1 page (63) Reviews Amiga Arcade Scores are out of fifteen. Adventures Alternate Reality: The City - 80% :Good but lacks puzzles of any depth. Dave Eriksson Time and Magik - 86% :Three classic games for everyone. Dave Eriksson Mindshadow - 73% :Good fun and light entertainment. Dave Eriksson Utilities Excellence - 72% (Word Processor) - Simon Rockman - 4 pages (16-17,19-20) :A solid program from people who know and love the Amiga. F-Basic - 68% (Basic) - Rupert Goodwins - 2 pages (29-30) :Only people who have used Amiga 'Basic for long enough to become frustrated will buy this. Videoscape 3D - 49% (3D Animator) - Simon Rockman - 2 pages (34-35) :Needs an editor and a radical price cut. PowerWindows V2 - 64% (User Interface Program) - Richard Franklin - 2 pages (51-52) :Valuable to a small number of people writing applications programs. Hardware Xerox 4020 - 64% (Colour Printer) - Francis Jago - 2 pages (31-32) :An unspectacular score for what is a spectacular product. But it's hampered, as so often, by the price. CSA 68020 - 60% (Acceleration Card) - Jez San - 2½ pages (54-56) :A rich man's toy, or a math fans tool. FlickerFixer - 68% (Graphics Adapter) - Jez San - 2 pages (59-60) :There will be some people who will rush to buy a FlickerFixer. Most will just add it hopefully to the Christmas list. Tips Game Killer - Max Tennant - 2 pages (49-50) :Black Lamp, Barbarian: The Ultimate Warrior, F/A-18 Interceptor Other Credits Managing Editor :Derek Meakin Production Editor :Peter Glover Art Editor :Mark Nolan, Doug Steele Editorial Assistant :Elaine Rawlins News Editor :Mike Cowley Contributors :Gregor Neumann, Jim Butterfield, Stuart Williams, Christopher Humphries, Rupert Goodwins, Phil South, Bob Chappell, Chris Holmes, Mark Luckham, Richard Franklin, Francis Jago, Jez San, Max Tennant, Dave Eriksson External Links You can find this magazine at the Amiga Magazine Rack archive. Issue Index Category:Contains Amiga Reviews